Who's who?
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Dis just gave birth to her new son Kili and now Thorin is having a hard time with their very similar names and its giving him gray hairs.
1. What was his name again?

**Yes its short but the idea popped into my head and I thought it was cute. **

Its short

* * *

><p>Thorin grabbed the small dark haired baby that was wrapped in a pale blue silk wrap and held the baby close to his chest. Thorin took in the baby's looks, the baby had hair like his family which made Thorin happy. Fili came out as a surprise with his blond hair that was like his fathers.<p>

"My sister's new son." Thorin said proudly as he stroked the baby's cheek with his thumb. "What name has Dis given him?"

The old maid smiled up at the tall dwarf. "Kili."

The old maid smiled as she turned leaving Thorin to have a moment alone with his new nephew.

Thorin let out a small giggle. "Now how am I going to remember their names when there is only one letter separating them?" Thorin smiled as he looked down at his new nephew. "I bet you can't wait to meet your older brother Fili?" The baby only made a small noise that made Thorin smile again.

"Come on little lad, open them Durin blue eyes." Thorin asked of his new nephew. "Come on Fili…..I mean…" Thorin's smile dropped as he fought to remember this baby's name. "Umm. For the love of Durin! What did she say your name was again?" Thorin asked the baby who appeared to be sleeping.

"Never mind. Let's go see your mother, little lad." Thorin smiled again as he started to walk down the hallway to his sisters room.

Thorin looked down as the baby started to make a sucking noise. Thorin's lips curled up as drool started to fall down the babies chin. Thorin pulled out a rag from his coat pocket and gently wiped at the small chin. Thorin's eyes widened as he saw the baby looking up at him. Thorin was taken aback by what he saw. "Brown?!"

The baby blinked up at his uncle giving what Thorin hoped was a grin. "Why? Where are the family blue eyes? Your father doesn't even have brown ones!" But as Thorin looked into his new nephew's eyes his heart melted and his eyes got bright again as pride settled in. "You are going to be a good looking Dwarf my little Kili!" Thorin said proudly as he headed to his sisters room not realizing that he had remembered his nephews name. He was sure she was in there complaining, wondering who took her little Kili.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be Thorin forgetting his nephews names and getting them confused with each other. It will be full of laughs.<strong>

** So please review! Just hit that button and let me know your thoughts. Cookies will be given out**


	2. A week old already?

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They were amazing. :) I hope ya'll love this one just as much and its a little longer too**

* * *

><p>Thorin knocked on the front door of his sisters small home. It was a nice warm day outside the sky only had a few clouds among them. Thorin was happy that he was going to see his nephews.<p>

Fili peeked out as he opened the big door looking up at his uncle. "Mommy said not to let strangers in." He told his uncle smiling.

"Would you let me in if I told you I have a gift for you?" Thorin said to the small dwarfling playing along as he pulled out a small box.

Fili opened the door all the way smiling big. "Mine!" He said jumping up and down with excitement.

"What do we say Fili?"

Thorin smiled as his sister came to the door placing her hand on her now oldest son's head.

"Now?" Fili said looking confused.

"Fili...you know better." Dis told her son shaking her head with a smile at how stubborn her son was turning out to be.

Fili sighed defeated. "Please?"

Thorin smiled pleased with his nephews manners. Giving Fili the box he said. "Now its a very special gift. Try not to loose it Fili."

Fili opened the box in a hurry flipping the lid open and looking inside. "What is it?" Fili asked as he grabbed the small stone that was white with gray lines. It had (Big brother) etched in dwarfism onto its nice polished surface.

Thorin could tell from the look on Fili's face that he didn't know what it said. "Big brother."

Fili's eyes lit up as he grabbed the stone hard in his little hand. "I wove it uncle!" Fili told his uncle going over to his mother, he held his hand out showing her his new stone. "Lookie!"

Dis smiled at what she thought was a beautiful stone. She would have to have one made for Kili when he was older. Something special. "Its lovely sweetheart."

Their celebration was short lived when a babies cry filled the room.

"Oh! I'll get him!" Thorin told his sister happily walking to the hallway leading to Fili's room that he now shared with his baby brother. In a crib like bed in the corner of the room was his adorable dark haired baby nephew. Kili was now only a week old but Thorin thought for a baby that age he was good looking. Even crying he was cute. Thorin smiled as he reached down picking the crying baby up.

Thorin bounced Kili in his arms waiting for the crying to settle. "How is my little Kili this morning?" Thorin asked forgetting that the baby couldn't talk yet.

"Great uncle Thorin!" Thorin replied to himself in the best baby voice he could muster.

Thorin laughed when Kili looked up at him with his big brown eyes making a face at him. "Whats that look? Are you trying to smile at me little fella?" Thorin giggled as his heart felt mushy. He reached down with one finger and wiggled it on Kili's stomach trying to get him to giggle. But a giggle did not happen instead little Kili made an God awful noise. (Squeesh!)

Kili then let out a small sound that sounded like a giggle causing Thorin's eyes to grow wide. "What in Durins name was that!" Then Thorin's gag reflex hit him as a foul smell hit his noise. Thorin could feel the warm spot on his arm from Kili's wrap as he held his nephew. Thorin hurridly put Kili back in his crib as gently as he could. Covering up his noise he hurried out of Fili's room gagging. He was never good at changing Fili's wrap, and he wasn't willing to learn with Kili...not with the way he smelled!

Thorin found his way back into the living room where Dis was in her kitchen mixing up some dough, Fili was standing on a chair trying to help his mother out. "Dis! Thank Durin."

Dis looked over at her brother. "What is it now brother?" She asked her hands still in the dough.

"Fili stinks! And he needs his wrap changed...badly." Thorin added his gag reflex hitting him again causing him to cup his hand over his mouth.

Fili looked at his uncle shaking his head. "No I don't." He whispered pointing his finger at his mother. "Her."

Dis shook her head ignoring her sons comment. She gave her brother a mean look as she grabbed a towel getting the dough off her hands as best she could. "You are unbelievable brother! And my babies name is Kili! Not Fili!" Dis yelled at her brother angrily.

"Thats what I said." He mumbled his hand still over his mouth. Thorin looked over at his oldest nephew. He didn't remember Fili smelling that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>This made me laugh and hopefuly you too. Please Review again! I'll give more cookies!<strong>


End file.
